Leaders and Lovers
by Riri-kun
Summary: Chap 1: The newest member of the gang sees the gang leader and the bartender enter a strange door and then they disappear.


**imma do some yugioh fanfics but imma still update the shugo chara ones. so don't get mad at meh please! I just wanted to do this**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

He stared at me, waiting for an answer. I clenched my teeth and looked back at him, anger evident on my face. "Fine. I'll join your gang if that'll leave me alone," I say, disgusting myself. I had promised to not do this anymore and yet here I am, agreeing to come to this world again. At least I'm doing this so that my sister won't get harmed. Marik, the gang leader, grinned widely and raised my hand up saying," We got a new recruit! Celebrate!"

All the members of the group cheered and passed out beer. They all acted like they were friends and like they were close. How was this? When I had first joined a gang, they were at each other's throats and would only do jobs on their owns. We had to live by ourselves while the boss used us for his great future of not having to care about anyone dying or anything. I loathed him and got out of that group.

I sat down at the bar and looked at the bartender. It was a small guy with weird hair. It was in the shape of a star with violet tips and yellow bangs. His heart-shaped face was adorned with large violet eyes, a small nose, and a cheerful smile. He was cleaning beer glasses with a white rag that had some black spots on it. He headed towards me and said," Hi there! I'm Yugi. And you are?" "I'm Malik," I say. He smiles at me and asks me what I wanted to drink. "A glass of water is okay," I say. He nods his head and bends down to get a tall glass.

He pours a pitcher of water into it and adds some ice cubes. He hands me the glass and asks," How do you like it so far?" I look around and say," It's an okay place. A bit too warm from what I know about groups like this." "Well you'll love this place after a while. I can promise you that," he said and went to another person. I looked at him weird. How was I going to love this place? It was a gang for hell's sake!

I shake my head for his cute naivety. He looked so innocent so of course they wouldn't tell him about the real world and all that happens outside of this place. I got up and headed for different direction. I might as well look around if I want to know where is where. I reached a room with a caution sign on it and I was guessing that it was a weapons room. So being the curious guy that I am, I opened it.

What I saw was not what I expected. There was a lot of blood. On the walls, puddles on the floor, and some wine glasses filled with blood. It was like this person was a cannibal. But in the middle of the room of what I _really _didn't expect to see. It was a person with white hair riding on top of a man with white hair that had bat-like spikes poking out. The person that was riding him was moaning out so loudly that I was surprised that the room could hold them in.

It seemed that they noticed me because they had stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The guy that was being rided asked,"Who the bloody fuck are you?" My eyes widened and I looked away quick. Marik came behind me and answered, "He's a new kid. The name's Malik. A little cutie, ain't he?" The man with bat hair grimaced and said," Ma name's Bakura and the angel right 'ere is Ryou."

The small guy with white hair waved and grabbed some covers to hide their bodies. Ryou sat down next to Bakura and said," Sorry fo' this. As he said I'am Ryou! Nice to meet cha!" Malik waved weakly and turned around, heading for a new direction.

He opened a new set of doors and found two people fighting. One blonde and the other a brunette. None of them were hit with the others' bullets yet. He closed the doors quickly before he got hit too. He looked around a bit more. It was dark with some bullet holes in the walls and blood sliding down onto the ground. His violet eyes found nothing out of the ordinary. Some people were walking down the halls, but that's all.

He looked up ahead and saw Yugi leading Marik somewhere. Malik, being himself, decided to follow them. They came upon a door with some weird designs on it. Yugi touched the door and a golden glow amidded from the door, blinding Malik's eyesight. Whenn he got to open his eyes again, Yugi and Marik had disappeared and the door was closed once again. There was one thing on Malik's mind.

What the hell had happened there?

**I hope this was an enjoyable story. I probably won't update until a "few" couple of days.**


End file.
